Found
by brahdley jims
Summary: Teddy Lupin has always been lost. It's an odd thing to say about a person, but fitting all the same. Written for the Uncommon People challenge. Read and Review!


**AN: Written for the Uncommon People challenge by Amortentia-of-Nyx on the HPFC. Just me showing a bit of my Teddy/Victoire love :) And I'm tired now because I wrote all this at eleven at night, so goodnight, and please review ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just a tired 13-year-old girl who can't be arsed to do a disclaimer right now... -snooze-**

* * *

><p>Teddy Remus Lupin had always been lost. It was a funny thing to think of one's self, but Teddy rather thought it described him perfectly. <em>Lost. <em>The word had an odd ring to it. So despairing, so final… and yet, so deciding. He felt as if the world had declared him as Lost from the moment he was born, and that was that, and that was supposed to be fine. He was supposed to just get along with Lost.

And he'd been doing just that, until _she _came along.

You see, the reason Teddy Lupin had always been lost was because he had no one he could truly relate to and truly trust. His parents were dead. That was the cold truth of it. His parents, the only people who could even begin to understand him, were dead and the thing was, he'd never known any different. Harry and Ginny weren't really ever _parents _to him. He never called Harry 'Dad', or Ginny 'Mum'. They were just Harry and Ginny. Harry was just the godfather that took care of him and brought him up when Grandma Andy couldn't, and Ginny was just the woman that also took on the responsibility of a small child that wasn't hers. He didn't have anyone and therefore he didn't have a real home. And if you don't have a home, you don't have a place. And if you don't have a place to call your own, where are you?

Lost.

And for a while, it had been fine. Then James arrived, and Harry and Ginny didn't have time for seven-year-old Teddy anymore. That was when he'd started to question why he didn't have parents. That was when he'd started to question why his parents had left him. Did _he _do something wrong? Was it _his _fault?

Years went by, and Albus and Lily arrived, and now there was no time left for Teddy at all. No one had time to talk to him, because everyone else had kids now as well and Teddy was the oldest. He loved his 'cousins', he really did, but he always felt a great sense of relief when it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Though a part of him did really want to stay, a bigger part of him needed to get away. All his 'cousins' had their parents, their proper childhoods. He'd never even been given a chance.

They'd been best friends since they were little. _Teddy&Victoire. _You rarely saw one without the other. They were as inseparable as James and Fred, the Marauders, the Golden Trio in their schooldays. So in his first year of Hogwarts, Teddy felt homesick not for home, but for Victoire. Being an eleven-year-old boy, he didn't know what this meant when he came home at Christmas and told Victoire he'd felt homesick for her.

It took Teddy until his sixth year to realise that _Victoire _was his home.

He knew he'd been in love with her for a long time before that – he'd known since second year, at least. Well, if he was being honest with himself, it was since they'd become best friends when they were three and four. From that age, he'd really stood no chance with anyone other than Victoire.

And it was with an terrifying jolt that he realised that wherever Victoire was, he'd been trying to get to. And wherever Victoire was going to, he'd follow. And wherever Victoire ended up… he'd be there waiting for her.

The first time he kissed her, they both knew it was right. They _belonged _together. They'd both been lost: Teddy because he had no real family, Victoire because she had too much family. And Teddy could see through the defenses Victoire put up around herself – _his Victoire _– and he could break through the brick walls. He'd always been able to. And now, finally, the ridiculously long game of hide and seek was over.

They were best friends.

Soulmates.

Lovers.

They were Found.


End file.
